Demonic Love
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: A tall man is going to meet the love of his life again after a century. Follow the mating between Lucifer and Niji. OC/OC Rated M for sexual scenes and hard language, PWP. ONESHOT


**Like I said I'm taking requests, this for example is a request from my good friend Milla aka. My-X-Nightmare**

**The story takes place in the Hellsing universe, it's about Alucard's halfsister Niji (Milla's OC) and my OC Lucifer - he resembles the Lucifer from Angel Sanctuary alot, by looks, but he IS mine. Those two are mates just as Alucard is to Lucifer's littlesister Ume.**

**I sure hope you'll like this ONESHOT Milla, it took a Hell of a time for me to write -w-;**

**CLAIMER: I claim to own Lucifer no matter if he looks like the Lucifer from Angel Sanctuary or not! He's mine == As well as Milla / My-X-Nightmare claims Niji!**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own Hellsing the series though n_n;**

**Enjoy, R&R please 8D**

- - - - -

A tall man walked down the almost black old-fashioned hall, he was underground. The only light in the hall was the glow from his cigarette, his crimson eyes and his long white furry coat.

She was in her room, brushing her long light-brown, almost orange, hair. She was humming a song she had made up herself. She was waiting a guest, a special guest. This was the reason why she only wore black underwear and a corsage. He was important to her so she needed to please him in any way she could.

The man stood before a wooden door, he knocked twice and walked inside the room. She was lying on her large bed waiting for him. It was mating-season after all and they have both been longing for this time.

He was dressed in his normal outfit; a black smoking which showed off his muscular, handsome and tall figure. His long raven hair was loose, by now it reached all down to the middle of his back.

"I thought I've made it clear for you that it's a bad habit to smoke" she sighed at the sight of her lover with his usual cigarette between his lips.

He grinned showing off his long fangs, then he took out the cigarette and lit it out in his palm. His expression didn't change as he did so. Lucifer looked his mate up and down, "I assume you've been expecting me now that you're dressed like that" he chuckled evilly.

His mate; Niji simply smiled and approached him "Of course you dummy" her figure was tempting to the King of Hell in front of her. She let her black-painted fingernails caress his masculine chest; she made him groan a bit.

He kicked the door close so no one would interfere, then Niji pushed him against it holding at his tie. "Somehow I can sense you've been missing me?" he teased and placed his hands on her well-shaped butt. She leaned against him, rubbing her nude flesh against him. It's only been a while since Lucifer had become the King of Hell, formerly he was only Prince, but his grandfather decided to finally give him the job. He had been waiting for this in centuries.

Though it was a bit harder for him to be with his beloved mate now, he had lots of duties to do in Hell, and with Niji living on the Earth, well let's just say it would take a while for Lucifer to come and see her.

Niji was a half-vampire, half-werewolf breed; her father's side of the family were vampires, which almost required her older brother Alucard, the no life king. Lucifer's enemy no. 1, they were once pals but since Lucifer wanted to take over the World, Alucard declared 'no' and left him to his own business. Back then Lucifer hadn't met Niji. Neither her nor his own little sister Shiraume had been born back then. Alucard and Lucifer were centuries, maybe millenniums older than their siblings.

The funny thing about these 4 immortal beings was; Lucifer was mated with Niji, which made Alucard angry, but Alucard was mated to Ume, which made Lucifer furious. Those four had a totally special relationship together, that was for sure!

**

Lucifer placed a finger under Niji's chin forcing her to look directly at him, then he placed a rude kiss on her lips which she had painted red, the kind of bloody red. Lucifer saw his chance to thrust his tongue inside of his lover's mouth. Niji gasped as she felt his long pierced tongue make its' way between her lips and inside her mouth. She had to stand on her toes to reach her mate's lips herself, he was damned tall and she was, well quite lower!

Lucifer grunted and Niji took the hint, she turned her back against him rubbing her ass against his large growing member. She had her arms around his neck forcing _him _to lean down against _her. _She smelled so awfully good, like the lovely scent of spring. It's been long time since Lucifer last had the taste of his lover's neck and he longed for the sweet taste of her blood, it had a special taste, something Lucifer hadn't tasted from anyone except her.

He started licking her neck with his rough tongue which made her gasp; he held her close as he let his fangs caress her neck before biting down. He was teasing his mate a lot; she both loved and hated it when he did so. It was too tempting to stand up against this man. Any man could call himself handsome, but the fewest could almost beat Alucard. Lucifer didn't seem like a devil at all, more like an angel. God's gift to man.

Niji shivered when Lucifer then bit down in her delicate neck, she moaned and her blood dripped down from her neck. She was in ecstasy, Lucifer's bite was the best, and the pain grew to pleasure right away.

She felt as if she would faint right away, she became dizzy but in a good way. She felt like drooling, she had to lick her lips lots of times to make sure her spit stayed in her mouth.

Lucifer also enjoyed himself quite a lot, he grunted as he kept on drinking and licking the blood from his lover's neck. When he was finished he had gotten the largest boner ever, Niji then kneeled in front of the lustful animal in front of her. She opened up his pants and his large cock came forward.

"You've been waiting for me for so long?" she asked almost in a surprised whisper.

"Who else would I fuck the brains out on?" he then asked, in his non-chalantly voice, he placed his large hand gently on Niji's head, encouraging her to do her job.

**

In a few seconds the tiny girl was making her mate go crazy, the way she could move was just tempting itself. She was giving him the best blowjob of his life. They've been away from each other for so many years; it felt like their first time together.

Niji held her arms around Lucifer's hips while he held on to her hair and made noises that resembled both loud moans and growls at the same time.

"God! Niji you're just as good as always" Lucifer growled under his breath as she deepthroated his dick; she blushed at his comment and kept going.

When he finally came, Niji pulled back for him to have his erection, she stood up again and looked innocently up at the demon in front of her. He looked down at her with a wild expression on his face. No doubt he wanted more right away.

Niji acted if she was scared and walked towards her queen-sized bed with a slight smile on her lips.

Lucifer let his furry coat fall to the ground where he stood and walked after her with heavy steps. He slid his tie off and did the same with his black jacket. He only wore his white shirt down; his hair covered his eyes which made him look even hornier.

Niji laid flatly down on her back as Lucifer climbed over her, she started undoing his shirt as her hands trembled. She was blushing, it's been so long since they've been together and she almost felt afraid for real now.

Lucifer claimed her lips all of a sudden, he let his hands slide down over her belly, his fingers seemed angry at the corsage since he had a hard time pulling it off of her and get into her nude skin. This made Niji smile a bit, then she placed her hands on his scarred chest. Yet a new and longer scar had been added to the collection Niji noticed, her mate was just as much of a fighter as her brother, which didn't make it any better that they were enemies. They were equal in looks and fighting skills, so they would be battling forever if they didn't happen to have sisters both of them.

Niji also noticed that Alucard had been more '_happy' _since he had gotten the smaller girl Ume.

"What do you think Alucard and Ume are doing right now?" Niji whispered.

"Shush, don't try to turn me off, I _know _what they're doing I can hear them" Lucifer sighed and kissed down on Niji's breasts.

Niji giggled "Well sorry then" she patted his head and let her fingers slid through his long black hair.

Lucifer roughly pushed his tongue down at her nipples which made Niji moan all of a sudden "This is your punishment" he whispered "Don't try to turn this devil off when he's at his foreplay" he told her, while massaging her boobs with his fingers.

Niji pressed her nails down in his shoulder blades with a hard gasp. She held her legs around his hips, even foreplay with this guy was too much for her, she felt her panties being soaked, she wanted him right now.

"Lucifer, take me now" she begged him as her breath became heavier.

Then he leaned his face up against her again "What was that?" he asked and licked her by the ear.

She sighed a bit and looked up at him "Please" she pleaded.

"That's better" he said and sat up, he pulled down her panties and slid down his own pants and boxers as well. He had a good grip in both of her legs, spreading them widely.

**

He gazed down at her naked body, just the inspiration he needed. He flashed his long fangs in a grin and he thrust hardly into her. She gasped loudly and her body stiffened, she was shivering but it felt good. She had to remind herself how long it has been since their last time, and that she was plenty much out of training.

Then he started moving his hips closer to her, he pumped in and out in a kind of brutal manner, but not as violently as he used to. He had already started to get sweat on his forehead, this girl was too tight it almost made him erect right away. He couldn't move as fast as he used to, he had to go for a slow start.

Niji pulled him down closer to her feeling his muscles tense and pulsate as he kept thrusting inside her, her heartbeats increased and sped up quickly.

"So damn tight you are" Lucifer whispered and grunted. Niji was shivering in delight, she bit down at her lip trying to stay quiet though she felt a large moan on its' way up her throat.

When Lucifer then all of a sudden sped up, the moan escaped her lips and she blushed heavily. Her mate simply chuckled and kept bumping into her.

Niji had started to sweat as well, she felt like going crazy as she saw the horny look in Lucifer's eyes, it made her smile weakly.

When Lucifer felt he would soon come he sat up again, and humped like a madman into her with incredible speed. Niji's moans grew louder and longer and she couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she would explode.

Then a moan also slipped past Lucifer's lips and together they came.

Lucifer almost collapsed on top of his mate, he heaved to gain his breath again.

"Damn" was the only thing he could say, Niji kissed his forehead gently holding him in her arms as he fell asleep with his head on top of her boobs.

"I love you" she whispered, and fell asleep as well.

- - - - -

**I won't continue this story no matter how much you beg me owo Our OC's belong in the RPG and nowhere else! **


End file.
